One Piece: A lenda dos Piratas da Ovelha
by Ryuu Baka
Summary: Uma fic de comédia que tem meus amigos como personagem ,contando a história de nossa tripulação pirata


Nascem os Piratas da Ovelha!!! 

Em uma pequena,não,minúscula ilha no East Blue,dois jovens discutiam...

Luke: -Vamos virar piratas ---

Azul: - quem disse? o.o

Luke: -hei ¬¬',vamos logo ,deixa de ser preguiçoso u.u'

Azul: -Primeiro de tudo, nós não temos um barco u.u

Luke: -u.u'

Azul: -e como vamos arranjar otários para serem a tripulação? u.u

Luke: -u.u''

Azul: Pirata é uma profissão muito inconstante u.u... numa hora estamos rodeados de tesouros, e na outra temos que enterrá-los para que outro pirata possa procurar.

Luke: -u.u'''

Azul: -isso é muito cíclico u.u

Luke: -Seremos bravos guerreiros do mar -

Azul: Bravura não alimenta. u.u

Luke modo viajação na empada on

Luke: -Não tema! Teremos muito dinheiro, comida e fama u.u/, nada pode nos deter - Rumo ao one piece -/

Azul: -Eu te acompanho para provar q essa vida não da certo u.u (não da pra desulidir a criança nesse quando entra nesse modo e ele pode dar certo e pagar a divida de 100.000.000 de berrys que tem comigo,se ele morrer acaba minha vida fácil oo)

Luke: -Mwhahhaha -,Vamos Negociador -/

Aponta para o horizonte e olhando o mar sonhador

Azul: - '

Luke: - Ao infinito e além -/

sai andando

Azul: -e você ta indo pra onde?¬¬'

Luke: -Rumo ao One piece -

Azul: -Você é otimista demais... É muito trabalho, tem certeza de q quer fazer isso?

Luke: - Ser pirata vai ser divertido e eu tenho que ir buscar alguém ahahahha!

Azul: -Tanto faz u.u... Quando arrumar um barco, me avise.

Luke: -HEI XD Você é o mestre da negociação, vou precisar de você. Só com sua habilidade podemos conseguir um barco em Jeca's Island com o Paulo u.u

Azul: -O PAULO?! aquele moleque é muito pão duro! ta doido de ir lá conversar com ele!

Paulo chega por trás

Paulo: falando de mim cara? uu

Azul: fica branco -você me assustou!

Luke: -Paulo OO''''(deve ter vindo a negócios).Sim, falávamos, poderia nos doar um barco?-

Paulo: -doar não, podemos negociar

olhos de cifrão

Luke: -conto com você

bate nas costa do azul e afasta um pouco e fica olhando

Azul: -VC que quer o maldito barco ¬¬

Luke: -siga as ordens do seu capitão ¬¬'

Azul: -quem colocou você como capitão?

Luke: -olhe eu dei a idéia, e você tem o posto de negociador, e a culpa das coisas vai ser sempre minha u.u'

Azul: -ta ta... uu'... Paulo, falemos de negócios,troco essa flauta pelo seu barco.

Paulo: -Brincadeira, viu? esse povo não sabe q eu só vendo coisa de qualidade u.u

Azul: -mais é um barco pirata o.o

tambor de trocadilho tosco

Paulo: ¬¬ -não vê a qualidade do material?

Azul: -não u.u

Paulo: -é uma das melhores madeiras do mercadão de madeiras u.u

Azul: ...

Paulo: e o pano das velas resiste aos mais fortes ventos do leste?

Azul: do sul também? u.u

Paulo: -lógico u.u

Azul: -quais as nossas verbas? ¬¬

olha pro luke

Luke: er...essa flauta o.o e…

tira do bolso um io-io e alguns centavos

Azul: u.u'

pega as coisas e a flauta e entrega pro Paulo negócio fechado u.u

Paulo: -epa epa epa! Isso não cobre nem a 567ª parte do pagamento u.ú

Azul: Ok, ok... você tem razão u.u...

Paulo: -tenho? o.o

Azul: -tem u.u... vai nesse endereço entrega um papel e pega o que quiser dentro da bolsa que fica em baixo do sofá...

os dois saem correndo pro barco

10 minutos depois…

Paulo: vai até lá aqui está! pega a carteira e abre  
mesquinha sai voando da carteira vazia

Paulo: Modo destruição de Piratas mode on-Seguranças! peguem aqueles dois que falavam comigo mais cedo Òó/

Segurança sem-nome: -Mas eles já pegaram o barco do senhor na mesma hora e se foram! Nós até ajudamos eles a começar a navegar…

Paulo: ù.ú''''''''-Bem avise a marinha que estou dando recompensa pela cabeça desses 2 das fotos 1000 berries por cada, vivos.

Segurança sem-nome: -Mas tanto trabalho? você tem tantos barcos iguais…

Paulo: -Por que eu disse vivos?! eles irão trabalhar de escravos pro resto da vida e nem precisaremos gastar dinheiro em pegar nossas coisas de volta Ò-ó/

Segurança sem-nome: - O senhor é um gênio -

Enquanto isso no barco:

Luke: -Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ,somos piratas -

Azul: -é acho que podemos dizer isso,afinal roubamos esse barco.

Luke: -E ele é tão legal,com essa cabeça de Bode aqui na frente-

abraçando ela

Azul: -Espero é que tenha comida nessa joça u.u

Luke: -Ainda não somos piratas,temos que achar um artista ,precisamos de alguém para pintar nosso símbolo pirata -///

Azul: -PRECISAMOS É DE COMIDA!

Luke: -Comida? agora que você disse,na correria não pegamos os suprimentos né?

Azul: -é .''''

Como sairão dessa nossos bravos piratas…


End file.
